


Dark Entries I thru IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-15
Updated: 2000-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: See story parts for details.





	Dark Entries I thru IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Dark Entries I by Nicole S.

X-Files M/K  
Title: Dark Entries I  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language, and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat, Den of Sin, yada yada  
Series/Sequel: First chapter in Dark Entries Series  
Webpages: terma: www.squidge.org/terma/nicole/Nicole.htm   
Den of Sin: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/   
Oh please give me some feedback -   
Spoilers: None in this chapter  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, textbooks are expensive and I owe all my money to an evil financial empire.  
Summary: Krycek wants something he can never have.  
Comments: Thanks to Amy B, Aries and Orithain for super fine beta. Thanks also to Amy, who let me write this and didn't kill me when I told her my new fic, wasn't her Alex/Murphy story that she wants. I'll get to it honey, I promise! Aries made me make this into a series, so blame her.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dark Entries I  
by Nicole S. (12/99)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He cruised the strip for the fifth time that evening. Music low, tinted windows up, slouched down in his seat, observing the young men that lined the street. He was watching, surveying, making sure he could get what he wanted.

Almost what he wanted.

He drove by the young men again, looking at one in particular, the third from the left. The one with his thumbs hooked into the pockets of his tight, black jeans. He was the right height, had the same body type, dark hair... the nose wasn't perfect, and the lips weren't exact, but he'd do. He'd do.

Alex did another circuit around the block, sitting up in his seat, taking a long drag on his cigarette. Young men stared at him and motioned to his car, but he didn't pull over. He took the final drag on his cigarette, partially unrolled his window, and flicked it outside as he rounded the corner. He exhaled, and his stomach jumped a little; he hadn't done this in a long time.

The last time was in Prague...

// You don't have to do this. Go pick someone up in a club. You don't have to pay for it for christsakes.//

No, this was better; there were no preconceptions, and both parties knew why they were here and what was supposed to happen. There were no strings. Plus, he was perfect. As perfect as he could get without having the real thing.

Alex pulled up in front of the hustler and rolled down the window on the passenger side. They young man unhooked his thumbs from his pockets and sidled up to the car.

"Get in," Alex said.

He got in the car and shut the door. Alex started to drive away.

"Whatcha lookin' for?"

Alex didn't reply.

The hustler rolled his eyes, and was going to say something when Alex held up a 50-dollar bill. "Something simple," Alex said.

He took the 50 and put it into his jeans pocket. "For fifty bucks, we can get as simple; or as complicated as you like."

Alex drove along the dark streets, keeping an eye on the man beside him; he couldn't be more than twenty. He wanted to ask him how long he had been doing this, why he was doing this; was it the money, did he just like sex? Alex wondered if the young man was thinking the same thing, what the hell was a guy like Alex doing picking up men like him on a dark street?

// Because I need to.//

He drove a little longer until they got to a service road. He turned down it and drove until they were underneath an elevated freeway where he parked the car and cut the engine. There was a dim streetlight overhead, giving them just enough light to see each other. Alex gave the young man a once over -he was very good looking, with his short-cropped hair, and big, brown eyes. Alex noticed that he was a tad twitchy, which made him notice the tiny bit of white residue along his left nostril.

Alex took off his seatbelt and leaned the seat back before he undid the button on his jeans. Slowly, he brought the zipper down. The young man turned to face Alex and watched him lift his hips and pull his jeans down a little, exposing his hard cock.

The young man licked his lips before bringing out a condom.

"I don't have AIDS," Alex said.

"How do you know I don't?" The hustler snorted.

"Do you?"

"Not as of last month." He hesitated, but Alex nodded and he continued, ripping open the condom package with his teeth.

Alex sighed and leaned back in his seat as his hardness was encased in latex.

No one was sucking bare cock anymore. He drew in his breath as the young man brought his lips down to meet his hard cock. The young man began flicking his tongue over the slit in the top before swallowing him to the base. Alex moaned; even through the condom, he could feel the young man's talented mouth and tongue work him into a frenzy.

Alex leaned back further, his mechanical hand wiggling in its leather glove. He wasn't going to last too long. He pulled the glove off of his right hand, reached down and caressed the soft hair at the nape of the young man's neck. He closed his eyes and imagined Mulder working him over instead.

He'd been watching Mulder, watching him eat, sleep, jerk off. For what seemed like forever, Alex followed him around, not interfering in his life or his cases, just watching. Just to see him move, just to see him breathe. He kept telling himself that it was part of his job, that it was required, but the rational side of him said that he was falling fast, and he should back away before he did something drastic. He didn't need to watch Mulder; that assignment had been fulfilled years ago. He'd been through this before, and Alex had had the good sense just to leave his obsession behind and get away from him for a while. This time, however, his rational side was overpowered by his need, and he continued to watch Mulder, wherever he was. He'd fly across the country, sleep in cars, and bribe people, sometimes just to watch him sleep.

He couldn't back away now; he was in too deep. He needed to watch Mulder, needed to see him. It was like a drug that he craved, sickly sweet with a bitter tang, just watching him from that apartment across the street. God, what he wouldn't do to leave that empty apartment and go across the street to Mulder's, tie him up and fuck him into insanity...

The young man increased the speed of his mouth, causing Alex to moan out loud. Yes, this was Fox Mulder sucking him. This was Mulder's tongue trailing up the vein on his cock, swirling round the head. These were Mulder's fingers gently fondling his balls. Yeah, this was Mulder... Mulder with the hazel eyes and gorgeous body and the thick cock, with the lower lip that just begged to be nibbled on...

"Fox..." he whispered.

He moaned again then bucked his hips a few times before coming with a hitch of breath and soft grunt. The young man still moved his mouth up and down, stripping him of his cream before lifting his head. He grinned at Alex and nuzzled his hand as he caressed his cheek.

Alex brought a box of Kleenex out from under the seat and cleaned himself up, the young man not making a motion to do it for him. He tossed the tissues and used condom into a plastic bag then did up his pants. After he fixed the angle of his seat, he started the car and began to drive back towards the strip.

The young man opened his mouth to say something, but settled back and looked out the window instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next three weeks, Alex visited the hustler every evening. He'd give him 50 bucks, and the young man would suck his cock while fondling his balls.

Alex would lean back in his seat, stroke the hair at the back of the young man's neck, and imagine it was Mulder sucking and licking him to completion. During the day, Alex followed Mulder, his want and need growing stronger and stronger. Alex wanted Mulder so bad he could taste him. He couldn't live without seeing him for a day from the apartment across the street, through the binoculars, or from a car following him and Scully during a case. Sometimes he couldn't go an hour...

Alex knew fifty dollars was a lot for a blow-job, but he didn't care. The hustler was grateful for the cash, and turned down other tricks to be with Alex. And tonight, Alex would use that greed to his advantage.

Alex pulled up in front of the young man, who got in right away. He started to drive and pulled out five hundred dollars, putting the crisp hundreds into his companion's hand.

"Tonight we're going to try something different."

The young man bristled slightly. "How different?"

Alex looked over at him. The young man's hand was on the door handle, in case he had to make a quick escape.

"Don't worry," Alex assured him. "I'm not going to hurt you." Alex couldn't blame him for being nervous; it wasn't every day that one-armed assassins dressed in black leather picked up hustlers for an evening of *something different*. And although he couldn't possibly know what Alex did for a living, the hustler probably knew he wasn't an accountant or lawyer.

He looked at the money then back at Alex. Alex looked over at him again, a reassuring look on his face. He then folded the bills and put them in his pocket.

Alex drove through the city to a motel by the airport. The young man looked relieved that Alex didn't take him to an abandoned lot somewhere. They got out of the car and went into the room. Alex looked him up and down; he was shorter than Mulder, now that he was face to face with him. He also seemed to be thinner. Alex knew that if the hustler tried anything, he wouldn't have any problem overpowering him.

The hustler stood there, sniffing slightly, bringing his hand up to his nose to wipe away coke residue that was no longer there. Alex went to the closet, got out a garment bag, and held it out to the young man.

"Put it on."

The young man twitched, but took the bag just the same. He laid the bag on the bed and unzipped it, revealing the contents. He frowned then turned to Alex. "You want me to put on a suit?"

"Five hundred should be plenty," Alex said, annoyed.

"Hey man, it's your kink." He started to get undressed.

Alex was right about the weight, he was skinnier than Mulder, and just a tad shorter, but the suit would do. His cock was of medium length and thick, it was also half-hard. The sight of it sent a jitter through Alex's groin, and made him harden instantly. Once the young man was dressed in the white shirt and dark grey suit, Alex carefully brought out an object wrapped in tissue paper. He cautiously opened the tissue to reveal a tie. It was dark grey with light grey X's on it. It was Mulder's tie.

Alex had stood there in Mulder's bedroom, wanting to take an entire suit, but knowing that would be way too dangerous. His head had swum as he ran his bare hand over the contents of the closet, taking it all in. He'd reached for the ties slung along the hanger and fondled them one by one until he'd found his favourite, the one that made him smile. He'd slipped it from the hanger and gently laid it onto the rectangle of tissue on the bed. Gently, he'd wrapped it up and slipped it into his pocket. He'd stood there for a few more minutes before sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at everything. His hand had trembled as he reached for the pillow, bringing it up to his face and inhaling. The scent of Mulder had been overwhelming, causing him to sink to his knees on the floor beside the bed. His cock had been so hard; he couldn't remember when it had been harder. Hastily, he'd unzipped his jeans and brought out his cock, stroking himself as he'd looked around the room, surrounded by all that was Mulder. He'd laid his head on the pillow that he'd left on the bed, drinking the smell, moaning into it as he came into his hand. He'd wiped his come onto his t-shirt before he stood up. He'd kissed the pillow gently before he put it back on the bed, stroking it yearningly before he left the room.

Alex placed the strip of fabric around the neck before him and tied it. Then he reached up and cupped his face. The young man nuzzled into his hand, but backed away when Alex tried to kiss him.

"Not on the mouth."

Alex had a small vision of pulling his Glock and binding the young man's hands with the tie, before forcing him to suck his bare cock, but instead took a deep breath and gave a half smile. He kissed the man's cheek instead.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah."

Alex kissed his cheek and neck, up to his ear, then Alex put his arms around him, and nearly crushed him to his chest. The hustler put his arms around Alex. Soon, he was whimpering as Alex writhed up and down his body. Wandering his hands under the shirt, and pressing his groin in, Alex could feel the young man's cock harden under his touch.

"I want you to fuck me," Alex whispered into his ear. He gasped as Alex bit gently on his earlobe. "I've got everything we need over on the desk. Fuck me over the desk." He kissed his neck. "Leave the suit on."

Alex led him over to the desk, which had rubber gloves, condoms, lube and a box of tissues on it. There was also a yellow legal pad with a few doodles on it, stolen from Mulder's apartment the day he took the tie. Alex braced himself against the desk and waited for the young man to begin.

The young man reached forward and undid Alex's leather pants, slipping them down his legs. He tried to take them off, but was stopped.

"Do me like this."

He didn't say anything. Alex could hear the zipper of the pants being brought down, then the soft sound of fabric hitting the floor. The young man reached for a rubber glove and put it on, before he reached for the lube. Alex was quivering with anticipation as the slick digits entered him, spreading the gel around, opening him up. He hadn't had this done to him in so long it was a wonder he didn't break in two from the fingers caressing his prostate alone.

The rubber glove was snapped off, and an arm reached forward for a condom. Alex could hear the package being opened and then the condom rolled on. He then felt the large cock press against his opening. Alex leaned over the desk a little more and gave him easier access to his ass.

He took his time entering Alex, giving a few grunts as he shoved forward an inch at a time. Finally, he was buried to the hilt, his balls resting against the trembling ass. He leaned forward, nuzzled the back of Alex's neck and started to move in and out of him, breathing heavily into his ear.

That simple nuzzling action was almost enough to send Alex over the edge. He now believed this was truly Fox Mulder behind him. Alex thrust his ass out to meet the other man's hips, moaning, whispering Fox's name. He reached behind and grabbed the tie, draping it over his shoulder. He then held it to his face, breathing in Mulder's scent as the young man's hot breath bathed his neck. Alex moaned again; he was close and knew he wasn't going to last too much longer. He reached down and took himself in his hand, stroking himself, the pain of this young man not being willing to touch him shoved from his mind for a minute. He never wanted to touch Alex, unless he had to, never cleaned him up after he came, only used his mouth and fingers when required, the bare necessities to get the job done... Yeah, this was Mulder... his Mulder... fucking him, making him feel so good.

"God yes! Fuck me, baby..."

Alex came with a cry onto the yellow legal pad on the desk, milking his cock of the last drops. The young man came a few strokes later, a grunt and a squeeze of Alex's hips the only indication he had done so.

They stood joined for mere seconds, before the young man disengaged himself and cleaned himself up. Alex also cleaned himself up, did up his trousers, and sat on the bed. The hustler was about to take the suit off, but Alex stopped him.

"I want you to stay. For a little while."

The hustler loosened the tie and looked at him. Alex held out a small bag of white powder. He could see the young man's eyes gleam in the dim light from the bedside lamp and lick his lips.

"All night?"

"When you're ready to go, I'll take you back."

He took the small bag, and immediately tasted some of the powder. He looked at Alex and excused himself to the bathroom for a moment. When he came back, he was smiling. Alex opened his arms and the young man lay down into his embrace.

Alex nuzzled the dark hair under his chin, kissing it gently as he held onto the suit-clad body of the man that should be Mulder. He undid the tie from around the young man's neck and slipped it off. He held it to his nose and breathed in, not allowing the tears to come. It wasn't what he wanted, but for now it was what he could get.

The End of Part I

 

* * *

 

X-Files M/K  
Title: Dark Entries II  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language, violence, bloodletting, and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat, Den of Sin  
Series/Sequel: Second chapter in Dark Entries Series  
Webpages: ter_ma: www.squidge.org/terma/nicole/Nicole.htm   
Den of Sin: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/   
Oh please give me some feedback -   
Spoilers: All episodes up to and including Millennium from Season 7 are fair game.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, textbooks are expensive, and I really don't have the money to spare.  
Summary: Krycek's sinking deeper.  
Warning: Excessive violence and bloodletting! You've been warned. Apologies to all the people I traumatized on terma yesterday.  
Comments: Thanks to Amy B, Aries and Orithain for super fine beta. Thanks also to LeFey for continuing support, and Tirinar for squeals and bribes.

* * *

Dark Entries II  
by Nicole S. (1/2000)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex Krycek wasn't in the mood for this. He didn't want to be at this meeting with these men.

Blue smoke swirled through the dim light of the conference room and hung heavily in the air, even though there was only one person smoking. Alex shifted his weight onto his left leg; he wasn't allowed to sit. He wasn't allowed to join them in the comfy leather chairs around the large table. Sure, he was left a position and money, and he was supposed to have *some* sort of clout, but without his benefactor alive to challenge the other men, he basically had to hang out and wait to be asked to join them.

So he stood there, like a small child allowed to listen in on an adult conversation, taking everything in. At least they were talking about his favourite subject, Mulder.

They were discussing, yet again, Mulder's recent operation, and how it had been a success. Alex looked over at the smoking man; he still had a bandage around his head. He had hoped that he would die on the table, but alas, indestructible bugger that he was, he'd lived.

Alex looked nonchalantly at the video that they were watching of the operation; how the transformation had been completed, and now all they had to do was wait.

Wait for what?

He wasn't quite sure, since these men were even vaguer than the last bunch. He'd checked out their backgrounds, and found their weaknesses, should he have to use them in the future, but they held their cards close to their chests. Unlike the last group, who fought and bickered, and let their feelings be known, this group was content to allow the smoking man to lead them blindly into oblivion.

He looked at poor Mulder on the television screen, strapped down to the table, arms spread like some sort of sacrifice or offering. An uncomfortable twinge ran through Alex; he didn't like to see Mulder like that. He didn't belong to them; he didn't owe them for his father's mistakes. But he paid for those mistakes just the same.

Alex had been conveniently out of town when they had decided to incarcerate Mulder. It was strange that they had called Alex up out of the blue with a job, and when he'd gotten home, he'd found out that Mulder had been committed to a mental ward of all things. It was as if they'd known he was Alex's hobby; and wanted him out of the way just to spite him.

Alex would steal up there in the middle of the night and watch Mulder sleep in his little cell. Sometimes he would wake up screaming; sometimes he'd sit there without any expression on his face. Alex wanted to go in there and make him feel better, but knew that was impossible, so he never did. He got used to Mulder like that; it was like having him for a little pet.

With Mulder in the hospital, Alex knew where he was at all times, and that was good. Until they'd taken him for his operation. He'd shown up to see Mulder, having formed a plan to get him out of there, and possibly keep him for himself, but had found him gone. He'd gone to Skinner, to find out what had happened, and he'd told him Mulder was missing, but nothing more.

It had taken a few hours, but Alex had finally found out where Mulder had been, and what was about to happen, but he couldn't've done a thing about it, however. Not a fucking thing. He'd driven blindly for hours and hours, fueled by his rage, until his gas had run out. How could they do this to him? Mulder belonged to him! He'd ended up in the Carolina's and stayed there for a few days before going back to DC. He'd wanted to try and cool off before he ran into that conference room in New York and killed everyone. And while that would have satisfied him immensely, it would've started a chain of events that would have been catastrophic for everyone.

By the time a much calmer Alex Krycek had gotten back to DC, they had let Mulder go, and Alex had to be content to watch him from the apartment across the street. Mulder had stayed home for a week, mostly sleeping on the couch, eating and drinking a little. He had hoped Mulder would have one of his sessions with his porn collection, but he didn't. Alex assumed he was too tired.

Then he got a call to take care of a little problem for the smoking man. Hell hath no fury like the leader of a world-dominating consortium scorned. Fowley's death was but a small consolation for the pain they had all inflicted upon him in one way or another. He'd strangled her, wanting to feel the life drain from her body with every gasping breath.

So he sat there in that nearly empty apartment across the street from Mulder's, a collection of Mulder's things around him, wanting him, craving him. There was the tie, the one he vowed to give back but never did. There were the doodles on the yellow legal pad that he'd stolen and came on. There was a t-shirt, stolen from Mulder's gym bag while he'd played basketball.

When Mulder had been in the hospital, Alex had broken into Mulder's apartment a number of times. Mostly, he'd just sat there on the leather couch, or slept in his bed. He'd even taken a shower once, the thought of Mulder's soap running over his body making him hard, causing him to jerk off not once but twice. In the back of his mind, he knew that he wasn't thinking coherently, and he could've gotten caught, but the thrill had outweighed the rationality of it all.

He was digging himself deeper into a hole of obsession and fanaticism. If Mulder was a religion, he was the devout follower, spread prone on the ground, awaiting atonement from his God.

He started following Scully around for kicks after she got back from Africa. God, she'd gotten close to the truth. But Alex couldn't let her get *too* close. He killed Kritchgau without a thought, just killed him and torched his apartment. Alex hadn't even looked at the laptop yet; it was sitting in a box in a loft in Annapolis that he called home most of the time. The machine was almost an afterthought; either he or Scully would have custody of it, and it sure the hell wasn't going to be her.

Then Mulder had come home and gotten better, and Alex happily followed him around again, picking up his hustler to relieve him almost every night. He had had to give that up a few weeks ago, however, as he'd been needed for a mission in Kansas of all places.

Now he was back, had given his report on Kansas, and was awaiting scrutiny from the others. They looked at his report, looked at him, and after some deliberation and long silences, were generally pleased with what they saw. They gave him a pat on the head, and were now adjourning the meeting. Alex was relieved; he didn't want to have to see this new group of bastards for a long time. He left before they did, not wanting to talk to any of them longer than he had to. It was New Year's Eve, and he needed some relief.

He got into his car and drove back to DC, pulling up to the spot where his hustler usually stood a few hours later, but found he wasn't there. Alex came back again later, and still didn't find him in his place on the sidewalk. He drove around the block a few more times, and then down a side street where some of the more strung out young men had started hanging out. He recognized one of them as one of his regular's friends. Alex motioned to him, and he slowly strutted to the car then leaned inside the window, his tongue licking his lips seductively.

"You lookin'?"

Alex motioned to the sidewalk. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Your friend. The tall one?"

The hustler took a drag on his cigarette then flicked it aside. He let his smoky breath out inside Alex's car. "Aaaaah," he said, recognizing Alex. "You mean your boy? You like him a lot, dontcha?" He slithered into the open window further, rubbing his crotch up against the side of the car.

"Yeah, your friend. Where is he?"

"He ain't around anymore, honey. You wanna gi'me a try?"

Alex breathed through his nose; this was proving to be an annoying process. He calmly asked him again, "What do you mean he *ain't* around?"

"He's gone. Gone away. Some sugar daddy took him to LA. But I'll fix you up nice."

"LA?"

"Yeah, some movie guy. Well he *said* he was a movie guy, butcha know, I think he just said that so he'd go with him. I can getcha off better than that boy could; he don't have my technique. You'll see." The young man opened the door and motioned to get into the car, but Alex's glare stopped him. The young man stood back up on the sidewalk, and slammed the door with some fanfare. "What a bitch!"

Alex clenched his jaw and sped away from the young man. This was fucking great; he had been celibate for weeks, and now he'd just have to jerk off again!

"Shit!"

He went to his surveillance space in the apartment across from Mulder's to watch him ring in the New Year. He knew Mulder didn't have any plans. Well, he suspected Mulder didn't have any plans; he never celebrated any other major holiday. He wondered if Mulder'd done anything for Christmas this year. Last year, Alex hadn't been around, but he'd thought of him.

Alex looked through the binoculars; the apartment was dark. He sighed; nothing was going his way tonight. He looked at his watch, 11:00. He turned around and booted up the laptop in the corner; maybe he could find out where Mulder was and follow him for a while. After about 20 minutes of searching, and a few phone calls, Alex discovered Mulder was in a hospital about half an hour away. He drove to the hospital, stomach all jittery, wondering just what Mulder was doing in the hospital. He hoped it wasn't anything major. He swore that if those bastards had done anything else to Mulder, he'd kill them all without a thought.

He parked the car and donned his latest disguise. Man, he hated these things, but Mulder would recognize him if he didn't wear it. This latest one was a moustache with a light blonde wig. He thought he looked like a porn star. He added a baseball cap onto his ensemble, put on a baggy, dark blue sweater, and was ready to go.

Excitement rang through the air in the hospital over the impending new year. There wasn't going to be any meltdown, no planes would fall out of the sky; everything would be normal; the Consortium had seen to that. The people had to be secure in knowing that everything was all right and normal so that when colonization began, no one would see it coming. No one would suspect a thing.

Dick Clark was on every television in the hospital; it was going to be midnight in a matter of minutes. Alex stole through the Emergency ward until he saw Scully, who was speaking to a man. She brought a small girl forward, and the man embraced the young girl, Scully looking on. Alex hung back in the bustle of nurses and hustle of doctors, as they worked on some accident victims.

Then Mulder came into the waiting room, his arm in a sling.

Alex's heart sped up; he hadn't seen him in so long. He wanted to rush over to him, embrace him, kiss him, fuck him. Instead, he stayed where he was, watching the scene unfold. The man and the little girl left, leaving Mulder and Scully alone. They looked up at the television as all around them, people shouted 'Happy New Year'. Alex breathed out. He wanted them out of there; he didn't like the vibe that was happening between them. Mulder looked at Scully, who was still watching the television. She turned to look at him. Then, to Alex's sheer horror, they leaned towards each other and kissed.

He could feel his knees go weak, and the breath leave his chest as he watched them. Time seemed to stop, and the horrible incident seemed to last forever.  
Then it ended. They both said something to each other and left the room, Mulder's good arm around her shoulders. Alex turned around as they brushed by him, his anger, rage and disappointment welling up inside him. He forced himself to stay where he was until they left, the strong fingers of his prosthesis pinching the tender skin between his thumb and forefinger to keep him calm.

He walked out to his car, almost getting hit by an ambulance. He didn't care; the world should have ended with that kiss. Something evil invaded him at that moment; all the rage of past things welled up inside him and needed to come out. He ripped the disguise off, flinging it in the back seat, disgust still coursing through his veins. He followed them home, grateful that no more kissing happened. Mulder dropped Scully off, then went home to his own apartment. Alex didn't know what he would have done if Mulder'd gone up to her apartment. He'd have had to kill them... among other things.

After Mulder went home, Alex drove around, anger nearly blinding him. He didn't know how long he drove, but he ended up at the strip again, hoping to see his young man. Hoping for someone, something. It was starting to snow, and the hustlers looked like they were going to retreat inside until it stopped. Alex pulled up in front of the young man he'd talked to before, and rolled the window down.

"I knew you'd be back." The hustler got into the car and closed the door.

Alex drove, not sure what he wanted, not sure if he wanted anything at all. He couldn't get the image of Mulder's lips meeting lips that weren't his out of his head. He couldn't see anything else but that. And the look they had given each other afterwards... it almost made him sick.

"You gonna tell me whatcha want or what?"

Alex looked over at the young man, his face wet with moisture from the snow. He wasn't that good looking, not as good looking as his regular one, but Alex couldn't be picky at this particular moment. He drove on and down the service road, until they were under the freeway, not answering the young man's questions.

When they parked, Alex held out a 20 to the young man, who took the bill and looked at it. Alex started to undo his jeans, when he found a large knife waving in front of his face.

"You gave Trent fifty, asshole."

Alex stopped undoing his jeans, and looked at the man beside him. This wasn't good.

"You give me twenty? You think you're too good for me? Well you ain't, motherfucker!" Suddenly, the knife moved and cut Alex along the jaw, then up to gash his forehead. Alex moved his hands up, but the knife sliced through the leather of his gloves easily. He tried to grab the young man's hand, but the knife came down, ripping through his jeans, and sending searing pain along his leg. Alex, now pissed off, swung at the kid, catching the knife in his left arm, where it stuck. The hustler looked at the knife funnily, but didn't have time to do any more damage, as Alex smashed his head against the window with his right elbow. The window broke, sending beads of glass onto the ground and inside the car.

Blood ran down the young hustler's face, dark in the diffused street light. Alex could feel blood trickling down his face as well from the cut above his left eye. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror, seeing blood flowing down his face, and dripping off his chin.

"Sonofabitch!" Alex screamed and punched the young man again out of frustration. This was definitely not his day. He removed the knife sticking out of the false left arm, flexing his fingers, noting that everything still worked. He sighed; he'd have to get that mended now.

Blinking the blood out of his eye, Alex got out of the car and went around to the trunk, where he got a roll of duct tape. He got back in the car and fished under the seat for the box of Kleenex. He managed to clean himself up pretty well, using small pieces of duct tape to hold together the wounds in his forehead and chin. He needed a stitch or two in his chin, but he could fix that once he got home.

His jeans were toast, ripped down the right leg, and the long scratch down his thigh was beginning to hurt. His right hand was cut pretty badly as well. After fixing himself up as well as he could, he duct taped the hustler's hands and ankles together to prevent anything else from happening. A smile crossed his face as he looked at the young man; he was going to have some fun after all.

The drive to Annapolis and the loft in the building Alex owned was uneventful. He was grateful all the police were downtown protecting the President, and not looking for people like him. He parked in the garage and slung the young man over his right shoulder. He wasn't that heavy. He then went to the elevator and up to the third floor.

Alex bought this building some time ago, knowing he had to have a personal place of his own to escape to once in awhile. The building was listed as commercial storage space, but the only thing Alex stored in here was his own secrets. He converted the third floor into a large loft with hardwood floors and simple furniture. It was a nice place to recover from the tribulations of the real world.

The elevator door opened, and Alex unceremoniously dumped the hustler on the wooden floor. He looked down at the unconscious man, wondering what he should do with him next. He pushed the couch and chair back against the wall, and rolled up the rug, leaving only a heavy wrought-iron coffee table in the middle of the loft. He stripped the young man of his clothes, and dragged him over to the coffee table, which he draped him over. The young man was then bound to the table, arms to one set of legs, knees to the other, legs spread wide. Alex smirked at the still passed out man, and went into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Alex dug out his sterile suture kit and got to work, first removing the duct tape holding the wounds together. His forehead would be okay with some second skin applied, but his chin would definitely need three stitches. Alex carefully started the sutures, reminding himself of how to do it correctly. He thought about the man in the next room, and how surprised and shocked he'd been when the knife had been in his face. He was never scared, just amazed that this little hundred pound junkie hustler had the balls to pull a fucking knife on him. How dare this little fuck cut him like that, on the face no less! He finished the stitches, and got the second skin on his forehead, covering it with a piece of clear surgical tape. Then he stripped.

The cut on his hand wasn't deep; neither was the long scratch along his leg, thank God. The flesh coloured covering on his prosthetic arm was cut, but no one would see that except for him. And Mulder, whenever he got the chance to show him. He would get it fixed later.

He removed the limb, and placed it on the counter, then stepped into the shower. He was careful of his new stitches and the cut in his forehead, as he washed himself of the blood that covered him.

Alex sighed as the warm water washed over his body, doing nothing to relieve the tension in his muscles. He washed himself deliberately, caressing his cock and balls with his fingers. His mind went back to Mulder as it often did, but instead of imagining him in the shower with him on his knees, fucking his mouth, he saw him kissing Scully, cradling her jaw in his hand, his tongue sliding over her lips. He deepened the kiss, backing her up against the wall, his hands moving over her body...

"NO!" Alex yelled, punching the wall, sending a searing pain through his hand from the cut there already. No, no, no, no! Mulder was *his*, dammit, he should be kissing *him*.

"It should have been me. It should have fucking been me!" Alex rested his forehead on the tile of the shower enclosure and closed his eyes. "It should have been me," he moaned.

// But how was Mulder to know? It's not like I've said anything to him. I've just followed him around like some sort of... sick fucking freak. That's got to change. This is fucking ridiculous. I've got to tell Mulder how I feel about him, how I need him.//

// But what if he doesn't want you?//

Alex pushed that from his mind. He couldn't deal with that right now, he had some business to take care of.

He got out of the shower, toweled off, and replaced his prosthesis. He got dressed in a pair of clean jeans and black cotton sweater. Then he went back out into the living room. The young man was moaning softly to himself, waking from his concussion.

Alex started to harden, as he looked at the bound man, bloody and half-conscious. He made a fine looking piece of ass all spread out like that. His ass was round and fit, and his thighs were muscular. Alex ran his hand across the strong back. No wonder this skinny guy had been so strong; he was one taut muscle. Alex also noticed the fresh track marks on his arms. He hadn't been on drugs for long; the veins didn't show any blowouts, or signs of prolonged use. Plus, he was too fit and healthy to be much of a junkie. But that didn't matter. The fact was he was just some junkie whore, and he'd pay for what he had done to Alex.

He could feel his cock start to throb. He was starting to feel like he was in a dream, and he knew that he was going to that dangerous place in his mind. And when he did, people got hurt.

Alex went into the kitchen and filled a plastic cup with water. He brought it back to the living room and threw the water into the young man's face.

"Wake up," he snapped.

The hustler opened an eye and moaned. He licked the water from his lips and swallowed. That's when he realized that he couldn't move. A gasp left his lips as he tried to squirm in his bonds.

Alex dropped the plastic cup to the floor, then walked over and knelt in front of the bound man. He reached over and picked up the knife.

"You surprised me tonight, Mark." Alex noticed the young man's eyebrows rise. "I got your name from your wallet." The young man sneered at him, but remained silent. Alex continued, "I didn't think you'd have the balls to attack someone like me."

"Fuck you," Mark sputtered.

Alex's eyes narrowed. "You have no idea who you're fucking with, Mark."

He set the knife aside and brought down the zipper on his jeans, revealing his hard cock. "You know what's funny, I was going to pay you to suck my cock, but now I don't think I have to."

"Eat shit!"

"Do you deserve this, Mark? Do you deserve me?"

"You don't deserve *me*, you psycho piece of shit." Alex noticed Mark was getting scared, despite the bravado that was spewing from his mouth. "Let me loose you fucking freak! I'm going to kick your fucking ass!"

Alex ripped a piece of duct tape off the roll, and secured it over the man's mouth.

"That's *so* much better," Alex purred into his ear. "And you don't deserve me, you junkie whore. But you're gonna enjoy it."

He took off his jeans and sweater and threw them on the couch against the wall, wondering why he even bothered to get dressed in the first place. He then moved behind the young man and reached over to the collection of condoms and lube that he had found in his jeans' pocket.

"You know, I hate wearing these fucking things," Alex said as he rolled the condom on his cock. Then he rolled on another one, and slicked up his hardness. "But that's life, right; that's the way things are."

Alex shoved his cock half way in and groaned; the kid was tighter than he thought. He moved his hips around to loosen the passage slightly. The hustler whimpered through the duct tape. Alex breathed in as he dug himself deeper into the tight ass.

"Plus, if I rode you bareback, my dick would probably rot off, right, Mark?"

Alex pushed in all the way and smacked Mark's ass. "You're a fucking junkie whore, Mark. You're a fucking junkie whore who fucked with the wrong guy. And now you're gonna pay."

Alex moved his hips back and forth, moving his cock in and out of Mark's ass.  
"You fucking cut me, Mark. You cut my goddamn face." Alex pulled out most of the way and shoved in violently. Mark whimpered.

"You cut my fucking face, you fucking piece of shit. You goddamn whore. You fucking whore!" With every phrase, Alex dug deeper and shoved harder. Mark's hands were clenching and unclenching; he was also screaming into the duct tape.

"You think this fucking hurts? I had my goddamn arm cut off. This is nothing. I should cut your arm off, so you could see how it feels." Sweat was pouring off of Alex, and he could barely see. Rage and raw emotion boiled up and out of him with every stroke. Mark was crying now.

"Who's the tough guy now, huh? Who's tough now, you fucking bastard? Why'd you cut me like that? Why'd you treat me that way, huh? Why'd you fuck with me?"

Alex was on the brink, fucking Mark madly. He came with a groan, but kept moving in and out of the young man, his cock not deflating. This time, however, something inside him changed again, and he felt like he wasn't inside his body. He gritted his teeth, leaned forward and thrust harder. His voice came out in a feral whisper.

"You asshole. You fucking asshole." Alex continued to dig his cock into Mark's ass, his hands squeezing and bruising his buttocks. "Why? Why did you do that to me? You treated me like shit. You don't know me. You don't know the way I feel; I've got fucking feelings, you know."

Alex kept shoving his dick into the young man's ass; he was going to come again. Tears formed in his eyes and started running down his face. "You made fun of me, and ignored me, and fucked me up, and all I did was love you, Mulder; all I did was love you. Then you kissed Scully. You should have been kissing me. Why won't you let me love you? Why can't it be me?" He came with barely a moan.

Alex picked up the knife with his right hand and pulled Mark's head back by the hair with the left. He didn't see the expression of horror on his face, or hear the muffled screams behind the piece of silver tape covering Mark's mouth. He sliced open Mark's neck, blood spraying onto the shiny hardwood and gleaming in the pale light of the loft.

The orgasm was still sending shudders through Alex's body, as he watched the blood flow from the young man's neck. Alex breathed heavily, and sweat dripped off his brow. He knelt there for a few minutes, until the knife suddenly clattered to the floor. He pulled out quickly and backed away as fast as he could, realizing for the first time what just happened.

"Shit," he whispered.

He watched the thick, red liquid spread out and stain the floor.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck."

He moved away until his back was against the wall, chest heaving from his horrified gasps. He hated it when he did this, when he lost control, when he turned into that ugly monster he'd turned into time and time again.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them, breathing out slowly as he wrapped his good arm around his legs. He sat there for a long time, just breathing, until he started to shiver from the cold creeping in from under the blinds.

Slowly, he reached down and removed the condoms, flinging them aside. He hated himself. He hated this monster that killed and hurt people. The same monster that killed Bill Mulder, Diana Fowley, Kritchgau, the same one that had worked over that boy Dimitri...all those people all over the world he'd inflicted pain upon ... the monster came out of him, and he couldn't stop it.

He stood on wobbly legs and surveyed the situation. He could get rid of the body and clean the place no problem, and he doubted if anyone had seen him pick the young man up. But he killed this otherwise innocent, yet stupid man for no good reason. And the thing that scared Alex was that he felt no remorse.

He set about cleaning up the apartment, disposing of the body and bloody things in the incinerator. He couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't be this person anymore; it was too hard. He couldn't go on following Mulder around; it was stupid. This obsession had to end. He had to do something about it. He watched the garbage bags melt and burn through the thick window in the incinerator door. He'd just have to think of a way to do it.

The end of Dark Entries II

 

* * *

 

X-Files M/K  
Title: Dark Entries III  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: R for bad language.  
Archive: Yes whoever dares to want this can have it.  
Series/Sequel: Third chapter in Dark Entries Series  
Webpages: Den of Sin: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/  
RatB: http://www.squidge.org/terma/nicole/nicole.htm  
Oh please give me some feedback -   
Spoilers: All episodes up to and including "Closure" from Season 7 are fair game.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I have to pay for a wedding.  
Summary: Some musings from Krycek on his situation.  
Warning: Twisted fucked up Krycek ahoy.  
Comments: Thanks to Amy B, Aries and Orithain for super fine beta. Additional thanks to Lefey. Amazingly, this is an "R" story. Go figger. It's amazing what you can produce on a steady diet of Slayer.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dark Entries III  
by Nicole S. (3/00)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How did he get here? How did he fall down in to this deep, dark hole? Alex wasn't sure exactly when it happened, when he slid off the cliff and landed with a large thud. But here he was, at rock bottom.

He read once that if you wrote your fears down, they'd go away. So he'd sat down at a computer, tapped on the keyboard for hours, and got the whole goddamn mess out, remembering when all the bad shit had started to happen. He remembered every sordid detail: his training, the people he'd hurt, and the things he'd done to survive. After he finished, he wished he'd left most of those memories forgotten. The dead and maimed flashed before his eyes making him feel a twinge of remorse. But he pushed that down and didn't let it come back. Many years ago, he'd realized he couldn't survive if he felt remorse. Those memories, they made his arm that wasn't there ache. They also made him miss Mulder.

Mulder. The one thing tying all those faces, dates and places together. How could one man have such an influence on the lives of so many and not realize it? The six degrees of Mulder ran deep. Alex pushed thoughts of Mulder away and fought with himself and told himself he should just back off, but eventually he broke his long moratorium and sought Mulder out.

For being the headquarters of the FBI, no one who worked in the J. Edgar Hoover building paid much attention to Alex in a black sports car parked out front. He'd been there for hours, watching and waiting for Mulder. It was an unusually warm day for this time of year; the trees had blossomed early. There had been many people sitting outside eating lunch and having coffee from a hot dog stand nearby. Alex was going to leave and try again tomorrow, when Mulder walked out the door.

His heart had jumped and his pulse quickened as he watched Mulder stride toward the hot dog stand and get in line. He had his sunglasses on, and his tie was flapping in the wind. His hair was tousled, and it was all Alex could do not to jump out of the car and drag him to the ground and fuck him right then and there. It had been so long since he'd seen him, so long since he'd watched him.

A woman bought two hot dogs and two cans of pop then left, leaving Mulder and two other men in line. Mulder said something and the two men as well as the hot dog vendor broke out into peals of laughter. Mulder smirked slightly but went back to his deadpan expression while the men's laughter faded. A woman joined at the end of the line behind Mulder, which sent the two men laughing again. Mulder looked in the direction of Alex's car a little too long, so Alex left him to his lunch, vowing to see him later that day.

He had followed him for a week, non-stop, to the basketball court, to work, grocery shopping, everywhere. Alex noticed something about Mulder: He was happy. He thought of Mulder laughing with the guys at lunch, joking with the guys at the gym, with Scully. Mulder didn't need them. Mulder didn't need to flirt with the girl at Starbucks, or the clerk at the bank. When he had Alex, when Alex had him. When they had each other, they wouldn't need anyone else.

Everything had been a blur before that, and Alex really couldn't have said how long it had been since he'd seen Mulder, but a long time had passed since Mulder kissed Scully. That one horrible moment still haunted him and made his world slip away and shatter. That moment when he felt the monster appear inside him and not go away. It was still there. He could feel it waiting for him to call it up again.

But it was just a kiss, right? He tried to convince himself that it was just lips meeting then parting, people did it every day. // It's not like he threw her down and fucked her�// Alex shuddered every time he thought about it, and sometimes he needed to throw things and break things or people to rid himself of the memory. Sometimes it was hard for Alex not to drive to Scully's house and put a bullet through her head.

But he'd never do that. He'd had chances to do it before, but didn't. The only thing that kept her alive was the fact that her death would destroy Mulder. And he loved him too much to do that to him.

The day after Alex had killed that hustler, he went to New Orleans to purge himself of the want and need for Mulder. He figured that was good place as any to drink away his feelings with whisky and chartreuse, and fuck away his desire with a bounty of young, horny men. But that didn't work, it just increased his desire for Mulder and his libido, and sometimes the young men that he went out with never got home again.

Then they found him. The thugs dragged him out of the bar he was in and shoved him into the back of a car, pressed a gun to his temple and a phone to his ear.

It was the smoker. He seemed to think Alex was his, yet had no claim to him at all.

"She's dead, Alex," he whimpered. "She's killed herself. Please come back, I need you."

Alex wasn't going to go. He was going to tell the old man to go fuck himself, and hang up the phone. But he was in no position to argue. So, he went to New York and consoled the smoker's withered up sorry ass and made him feel better about himself just like he always did when called to duty.

// I know what my priorities are.//

Ah, that poor bastard, grieving for a woman that he himself had convinced life wasn't worth living. Gentle persuasion from a lost love can do so much when you're seemingly all alone.

After a few days, and after the old man had stopped blubbering enough to stand straight, they went for a little ride to Scully's place. Alex was hoping Mulder would be there, but the old man said he was working on a case in California.

Alex knew what Mulder was working on; he'd seen him on TV. That nearly drove him crazy. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to see him, to touch him, to smell him, to tell him it was okay, and with everyone gone, he wouldn't have to worry anymore. But he couldn't. He could only whimper at the television and chauffeur that old bastard around like the little pawn he knew he was.

After the smoker had met with Scully, and Alex had driven him back to the apartment, he'd said those magic words: "Alex, you're free to go."

Hallelujah.

A few hours and well-placed phone calls later, Alex found out Mulder was back in California.

Alex had on another disguise on the plane to LA. This one was a dark wig pulled down low to shorten his hairline, and a moustache and beard like that wrestler he liked so much on TV. He had in false teeth, and padded his stomach and chest. Mulder and Scully weren't anywhere near the airport, but he couldn't take any chances.

He caught up to them at their motel and parked outside, the tinted windows of his vehicle enough to conceal him from prying eyes. The digital infared microphone just needed an inch of open space to hear the goings on inside Mulder's motel room. Alex had suspected what had happened, how Mulder finally learned the truth. The smoker had told him that Mulder was very close. But listening to him grieve in his motel room just verified the facts.

Poor Mulder. It was almost too much to bear.

Mulder cried and cried into his pillow, all night, all alone. Alex cried along with him from his position inside his car, crying for the pain and grief of listening to him sob through his headphones. Mulder wept for his sister, his mother, his father. He asked why a lot.

Scully came out to stand in front of Mulder's door a couple of times; she could probably hear him from the room next door. She made motions to go knock on his door to possibly comfort Mulder, but she stopped every time. She knew when to give him space.

"Oh, Mulder," she'd said, Alex reading her lips through the binoculars. She touched the door then went back to her own room.

A twinge of jealousy ran through Alex. If he and Mulder were still partners, Alex could have been the one to console him. He could have comforted him.

// I can be your family, Mulder. I can make you happy.//

In the morning, Mulder dried his eyes, and they all went home. // Now he knows the truth about Samantha, but he'll never know the truth about his mother.// Not if Spender had his way.

But that didn't matter right now.

Alex looked over at Mulder sleeping. Unconscious, actually. He was beautiful that way. Still, except for his chest rising and falling with his breaths, and his eyelashes fluttering. It was too bad he had to wake up, but he had to, eventually�

And Alex knew this was wrong�

But he couldn't stop if he wanted to�

// I've fallen and I can't get up�//

// But now he's mine�//

// And when he wakes, I'll be his.//

The end of Dark Entries III

 

* * *

 

X-Files M/K   
Title: Dark Entries IV  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language, violence and RAPE  
Archive: Yes to whoever dares to host this story. I'll probably lose a few with this one.  
Series/Sequel: Fourth chapter in Dark Entries Series  
Webpages: Den of Sin: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/  
RatB: http://www.squidge.org/terma/nicole/nicole.htm  
Feedback:   
Spoilers: All episodes up to and including "Closure" from Season 7 are fair game.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I have to pay for a wedding.  
Summary: Krycek finally gets what he wants.  
WARNING - RAPE RAPE RAPE! Don't say you haven't been warned!!!! Twisted fucked up Krycek ahoy.  
Note: Big, huge thank you's to Amy, Orithain and Aries who I squicked in a major way with this one. It's not easy being Beta.  
I have no idea what the hell Alex is doing, but who's gonna argue?

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dark Entries IV  
by Nicole S. (5/00)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm a monster walking these streets   
crawling these walls   
whatever it takes to get to you.  
It all starts and ends with you  
sometimes you hurt me but it's true  
don't want to love you but I do.

\--"Monster" by Rollins

Alex gazed down at Mulder, a slight smile on his face as he studied the unconscious man lying on his bed. There was a bruise on his cheek and a scrape running along his neck, but Alex didn't seem to notice Mulder's flaws; he just continued to stare at him.

// He looks blissful.//

Mulder's eyelashes quivered with his breathing. His mouth was slack, letting out his sweet breath; his lower lip was large and pouty. It wasn't as large as it had been when he'd been brought here, but it was still swollen. Alex wanted to give him more drugs just so his eyelashes would flutter some more, but Alex knew it was dangerous.

// He'll wake up soon enough.//

And that's when the real fun would begin.

He caressed the bruise on Mulder's face. He'd plucked Mulder from his apartment not even an hour ago. And now he was here with him. That thought made him smile.

// I stole him. I stole him from Scully and Skinner and the FBI, and now he's mine!//

Gently, Alex spread Mulder's limbs out from his body, not wanting to put him in the restraints he had ready for him; he wanted to feel Mulder's arms around him, but he knew that wasn't possible. Not yet.

Clumsily, he started to take Mulder's shirt off, ripping it a little, but finally managed to get it off mostly in one piece. He pressed it to his face and inhaled Mulder's scent before folding it lovingly and setting it aside.

A large, deep bruise was starting to show on Mulder's side where Alex had kicked him to ultimately bring him down. Alex smirked to himself as he put Mulder's wrists in the strong leather cuffs. He had sure put up a fight. Trust Mulder not to go quietly.

The bed was equipped with the very latest in modern restraining devices. Four steel, quarter inch cables ran around the bed, bolted to the heavy wooden frame by large chrome fixtures. Each cable ran on a series of little wheels, allowing them to move around the sides of the bed, like a cable car. Welded to the cables were heavy D rings, which had chains clipped to them. At the end of the chains were the leather wrist and ankle cuffs lined in sheepskin. By moving the cables, the apparatus allowed the person bound to the bed to turn over, or be put in certain positions without being released from their bonds. Locks on the cables prevented the person shackled from moving on their own.

Alex worked on taking off Mulder's shoes and socks then his jeans and underwear; they came off easily enough. Then Mulder's ankles were shackled the same way as his wrists. 

Bound and waiting, his body on display, Alex thought Mulder was beautiful. Alex reached out and caressed Mulder's thigh, his fingers tingling as they touched the hot flesh. Mulder was slowly coming to, and Alex could only marvel as his eyelashes fluttered some more and his lips worked into a deeper pout. Alex sat on the edge of the bed and watched him wake. It was a slow process as the brain worked off the fuzz of the drug, fighting for the right to be conscious again.

Mulder's eyes blinked open a few times but closed again quickly. He moaned and tried to open them again but failed. Alex watched him do this for many minutes, whimpering with every attempt before he finally spoke. "Scully..."

Alex frowned.

Mulder moaned again then lay still. After a few more minutes, his eyes opened to mere slits, and stayed like that. He licked his lips and swallowed, then tried to move his arms but couldn't. Alex watched him try to focus his eyes, frowning the whole time. Alex knew he was taking stock of the situation and could practically see his brain trying to figure out what was going on. Mulder wiggled his fingers then his toes, then tried to move his arms again. Then he tried to move his feet. Then he tried to move them all together. That's when Mulder found out he couldn't move at all. He wiggled his ass as if trying to get up, and the realization that he was not only tied up but naked hit him like a ton of bricks. That's when Mulder started to panic. His breathing got heavy, sweat broke out over his body and he tried to say something.

"Relax," Alex said.

Mulder flinched at the sound of Alex's voice. His head flopped to the side, and he squinted at Alex. A dry tongue came out to try and moisten even dryer lips, but didn't do much good.

"K-k-krycek?" Mulder rasped as he tugged on his restraints. He wasn't going anywhere. "Krycek..." he stumbled over his words, his tongue thick in his mouth.

Alex sat back and watched Mulder try to get his bearings. This was the fun part, watching them wake up and realize just what was going on. There had been so many men like Mulder who had been and bound and waiting for punishment and pain, panic in their eyes, fear in their voices. But this was different; Mulder would only find comfort here, Alex would see to that. As if to reiterate that thought, he reached over and massaged Mulder's shoulder.

Mulder closed his eyes again, and Alex could see him try to will himself to concentrate on what was happening. 

"Krycek, what am I doing here?" asked Mulder, the words slow, deliberate and precise. He then grinned. Then something odd happened; Mulder started laughing.

Alex looked at him strangely; he'd never had this kind of reaction from anyone before. Usually fear consumed them, and they were mush by the time they realized they were tied up and naked. Sure, people screamed and cried and freaked out, but they never laughed.

"It's okay, you're safe," Alex said. He moved his hand down to caress Mulder's chest and tweak a nipple.

Mulder still laughed. "Safe. I'm safe. Krycek's got me safe in his arms like a little baby." 

Mulder's speech was a little slurred and Alex knew he'd be groggy for a while, but Alex noticed that his nipples were erect, and Mulder obviously liked being touched. Alex moved in close beside Mulder and started caressing his leg, massaging the tight muscle in his calf. Maybe if he aroused him enough, he'd stop laughing.

"Yeah, like a baby," Alex whispered.

"Krycek..." Mulder started to laugh harder. "Krycek, you can't protect anyone; you're a fuck-up."

Alex yanked his hand from Mulder's leg as if he'd been burned. He felt as if he had been slapped in the face.

"You can't do anything, Krycek," Mulder continued, his speech still a little garbled. "You fucked up with the FBI, you fucked up with the smoker, and you fucked up with me." Tears ran out of Mulder's eyes as he laughed. "Krycek... ha ha."

"I'm a fuck up?"

"Yep. You betrayed me, you little bastard. You were working for the smoker all along. You killed Dad. You killed Mel-issssa." Mulder laughed some more.

"What about all the times I tried to help you?"

This made Mulder laugh harder. "You never helped anybody do anything."

Alex was dumbstruck by Mulder's reaction. Why was he saying all these things? Weren't they beyond this? What about the kiss? Didn't that mean something? He HAD helped Mulder. He'd tipped him off anonymously many times. But to Mulder it all meant nothing. Alex knew it was the knock-out drug talking, but Mulder was still telling the truth, and what Mulder was saying wasn't what Alex wanted to hear.

"I never killed *you*."

"Haven't got the balls."

That was about enough that Alex was going to take from him. He glared down at Mulder, who tried in vain to focus his eyes through tears of laughter.

"I haven't got the balls, huh? Well, who's tied to the fucking bed?"

Mulder still continued to laugh but soon slowed. Alex watched Mulder struggle in his bonds some more as he realized the truth to Krycek's words. Slight panic returned to his eyes, but he couldn't stop laughing and his words came out in a snigger.

"Why am I tied to the bed? Is this some twisted fetish, Krycek?"

Alex snorted. "You tell me, you're the shrink."

"You want to fuck me or something? Because if you do, you're de-louuu-sional."

Alex leaned in close to Mulder's ear, "I don't think you're in any position to argue."

"And I don't think you're in any position to fuck with no balls." This set Mulder off laughing again. Spittle flew from Mulder's lips and landed on Alex's face. "I only fuck people I like, and I don't like you. I hate you." Mulder's chest heaved with laughter, but his eyes revealed the panic that was underneath.

Alex sat up; he could feel the spit on his face, wet and bitter, unlike the sweet moisture from kisses that he had hoped for. He should have given him more drugs, a different drug to calm him down, to make him his, instead of all this childish bullshit. A little knot of rage started inside Alex's stomach but quickly grew larger and larger until it woke the monster.

The tears cleared from Mulder eyes, and Alex watched them focus. They grew wide as Alex's mouth twisted into a sneer and his own eyes narrowed. At that moment, Alex knew Mulder knew he had gone too far, he was too vulnerable like this. Drug or no drug, Mulder had made a big mistake.

Alex still sat there, glaring at Mulder, focusing on the word 'hate' over and over again. He denied this word to himself, but the monster inside whispered the things that he knew held true. 'Yes, he does hate you, Alex. He's right, you are a fuck up. Look at all the shit he's put you through. He treated you like shit when you were his partner, he second-guessed your judgement; he made you feel unwelcome and unwanted. You've been through the wringer because of Mulder and his hatred for you. You've been nearly killed many times, infected with black oil, lost your arm...'

// Enough! I know what's the truth.//

'You're a freak because of him. You're damaged goods. You live among the vermin trying to scratch out a living, and your peers treat you like shit. And it's all his fault. You need to take it back, Alex. You need to show him who's boss.'

// But I love him...//

Alex gave a great sigh then grunted. He knew what he had to do to make the beast happy.

"You think I'm a loser?" Alex asked. "You think *I* am the fucking loser?"

Mulder looked away. Alex grabbed his face with his prosthetic hand and squeezed. "I'll show you who the loser is," he snarled.

Raged consumed Alex as he let go of Mulder and started unbuckling his belt on his jeans. He watched Mulder try to grab the remnants of his own being as he fought to shake off the drug. His eyes had a look of disbelief and shock in them. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice unsteady.

Alex didn't reply; instead he slid his jeans and boxers down to the floor, revealing his hard cock.

He could hear the chains jangle as Mulder tugged at his wrist cuffs, and the hitch in his voice of fighting back the laughter again as fear consumed him. They always gave in to the fear; Alex always made sure of that. "Don't do this, Krycek."

Alex removed his t-shirt and flung it aside before moving the locks on the wires to flip Mulder around onto his stomach and locking them again. Rage was making him do this; rage was making his dick hard. He could hear Mulder pleading with him, saying 'don't fucking do this' and 'please, Krycek, no', but he didn't pay attention. Mulder had to be taught a lesson.

He tried to enter a finger into Mulder's hole but found it incredibly tight. He wanted to kill Mulder he wanted to slit his throat like he did that hustler those months ago. He wanted to chain him up to one of many hooks overhead and slice strips of skin off of his body then feed it to rats. He wanted him to hurt. He wanted him to feel pain. And Mulder would.

If Alex could see Mulder's face, he would notice the wild fear in his eyes and his lips pursed together as if he was pondering some great fact. This was the look so many had on their faces as Alex went to work on them, making them suffer over and over for their crime or sin. The only difference with Mulder was that he would get to live.

Mulder tried in vain to push his legs together, but they were held wide by the restraints.

"Please, no, Krycek, please," Mulder whimpered, unable to do anything else.

Alex began to enter Mulder.

Mulder was in full panic mode. "Wait! What about a condom?"

Alex didn't answer, instead he started to nudge his cock between Mulder's tight, virgin cheeks. He held them apart with his fingers and started to push against the unyielding hole. After a few seconds and more whimpers from Mulder, he pushed harder. Finally, he reached over and grabbed a tube of lube out of a drawer, slicked up his cock then plunged inside.

Mulder cried into the mattress. "Don't do this, Krycek!" he screamed.

There weren't any sounds from Alex except for the grunts he was making trying to dig himself deeper into Mulder. He knew he was hurting him, he knew he was making him suffer, and that made his cock even harder.

"I'm too tight, it's not going to... please, I'm... it's...I'm... I'm dirty!"

Alex stopped.

"I'm... my asshole, it's dirty. I'm dirty, Krycek."

Alex grunted but continued shove harder. Despite Mulder's many protests, he was finally buried inside the ass he had fantasized about for so long.

Mulder started sobbing into the mattress, soaking the sheet with his tears, snot and spit.

Lost in the moment, Alex stayed still, eyes closed and mouth open. He was certainly in Fox Mulder's ass and savouring every second. Then he began to move. He felt like he was floating on air as he fucked Mulder, oblivious to the sobs coming from the man below. He knew he'd fallen even further into the abyss, skirting hell he was so far down. He hadn't felt like this before. He knew the monster had total control, and he relinquished everything to it.

He grimaced as he came, digging his fingers, one hand rough and warm, the other smooth and cool, into Mulder's thighs. Giving a short laugh, he collapsed forward, groaning into Mulder's hair.

Alex noticed Mulder was silent and beyond sobbing. His eyes were wide with horror, and he was breathing through his mouth, probably to keep conscious. A wet spot of various fluids that had come out of Mulder's nose and mouth spread out before him.

Alex kissed the back of his neck and tasted the sweat there, salty and bitter with adrenaline. He pulled out of Mulder and noticed his cock was streaked with blood, come, and shit. The mixture, made thin by the lube, seeped out of Mulder's ass and onto the sheet below.

Alex reached for the box of tissues beside the bed and cleaned them both up, making a mental note to put a towel under them next time. He'd have to change the sheets, but that could wait.

The monster, now satisfied, pulled a blanket up and over Mulder then snuggled up next to him. He kissed Mulder's shoulder, which was still wet with the sweat of fear. The monster gave a contented sigh, smiled, then started to doze off. Inside, Alex Krycek screamed at the horror of what he had just done.

The end of Dark Entries IV 


End file.
